Forgotten Goddess A Gensokyo Painted In Flame Red
by Twintix
Summary: Fall has come to Gensokyo, and it's time for the Harvest Festival in the Human Village. At a river on the Youkai Mountain, the Goddess of Turning Leaves is sitting, thinking about the past, being forgotten and left in the shadow of her younger sister...


**Forgotten Goddess – A Gensokyo Painted In Flame Red**

Hello. This is my first fanfiction, although I joined about 4 years ago, since my writing back then was horrible. Lol.

Anyway, this is dedicated to the Aki Sisters. Since there aren't any fanfictions about them (Scandal!), and since I had this idea that wouldn't leave, I decided to write this. I'm not English, so I might've messed up somewhere, but I hope you don't mind. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** Touhou and the characters that appear in this story all belong to ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice.

* * *

Sunset. A special light spreading throughout the land of Gensokyo, embracing everything in a soft orange color. A sign that the sun of today has died, but promises that the sun of tomorrow will appear soon, as magnificent and warming as all the other suns before it. Really, it has quite a magic feeling to it.

Fall had come to Gensokyo once again, as it always did. Mixed bittersweet feelings always came with this season: It seemed like the bright red colors of the leaves brought a cheerful feeling that another peaceful summer had passed, (well, as peaceful as Gensokyo can get, at least) and at the same time, the harsh winds that started to blow reminded everyone that the most merciless season of all was on its way. Not that anyone was concerned about it: Humans and youkai alike saw the fall as a, if not romantic, at least cozy season with promises of beautiful colors, warm sake and the delicious smell of roasted sweet potatoes in the chilly crisp air. Not to mention, the humans were reminded of the fantastic harvest they usually had every year, thanks to the Goddess of Harvest. She was invited to the village every year, every fall, for several days before the Harvest Festival, to make sure that a wonderful harvest would bless them the following year.

At the foot of the Youkai Mountain, a river ran from the magnificent mountain, running down into the Misty Lake and continuing through Gensokyo. Right next to this river, a blonde- haired girl sat on a flat, cliff- like rock, with her feet in the water and staring into nothing. A fire was crackling behind her, warming her back. The roaring from the great waterfall that came from the mountain rang in her ears. The water was freezing cold, since it was mid- fall, and her feet yelled at her. Yet she didn't pull them out of the stream. She didn't care about how cold the water was. Neither did she care for the warmth of the fire or the loud noise from the waterfall. She was busy thinking. She had never felt as empty as she did now.

This girl, named Shizuha Aki, happened to be a goddess. The older sister to the harvest goddess, no less. Her younger sister Minoriko had been invited to the Human Village today, again. Alone. Of course. Todays was the Harvest Festival, after all, and they needed her. Who on Earth would need a Goddess of Turning Leaves?

Usually, Shizuha always felt a sting of sadness whenever she was left alone like this, but not today. Actually, she had not been like her cheery, childish, proud and slightly jealous self this entire fall. When fall came, she used to be overjoyed, hugging her sister and swirling around in a circle until the leaves swirled just like them. But not this year. While Minoriko had been as pleased as ever with the coming of fall, Shizuha had felt nothing. Not happy, not sad, not even envious of her sister. She had only felt emptiness. She had tried to at least feel proud and superior by turning some of the leaves that slowly sailed down from the trees and show her sister how good she was. But she still felt like an empty void. If she had been able to feel worry about her current state, she most certainly would have. As the days passed, the feeling of utter emptiness was growing stronger and stronger, to the point where Shizuha's answers to questions that she recieved were short and unclear, since she barely heard what the question actually was about. Her eyes stopped glimmering mischiveously, her smile slowly faded away and her skin felt cold and pale. She had noticed this herself, since she had looked at her own reflection in the water countless times to be sure of her own existence. Being left alone on the mountain every fall while Minoriko was away in the Human Village really makes one think if anyone remembers that you exist.

Shizuha sighed as she thought about this sudden change she had undergone.

"I wonder", she thought, "if Minoriko has noticed this. But if she has, wouldn't she have approached me? Asked me what was wrong?"

She turned around and grabbed a sweet potato that she was roasting. As she slowly munched on the potato, without feeling any flavour whatsoever, she kept thinking.

"Yes, that must be it. She must be so busy being worshipped and loved by the humans that she doesn't notice what's happened to me. She's even that crow tengu's practice partner now. She's so full of her own business that she doesn't notice me anymore. Yes, that's it."

Normally, she would've felt angry and bitter whenever thoughts like these showed up. But she didn't now. She threw her half- eaten potato in the river, concluding that she had no appetite.

- But can I really blame her for being loved by humans? She started talking to herself. She grants them harvest, after all. She sells them sweet potatoes. She always smells so nice of fresh fruit and wheat. She does good for them. But what about me? What do I do? I control the turning leaves. But does anyone gain anything from it?

She sighed again and closed her eyes.

- No, she said. No one gains from it. But it's unfair. I'm a ruler of fall, as well! Do I really deserve to be left out just because I'm deemed useless by others?

As she talked with her eyes closed, her mind drifted deeper and deeper into her own subconscious. Something she didn't notice until she realized that she no longer could hear the waterfall. She thought that she heard laughter. Her own, proud laughter and her sister giggling. An image of the two of them flashed by, and Shizuha suddenly recalled memories she had forgotten that she had.

_An early memory. _

_A young Shizuha standing under a maple tree, turning leaves in a little display for her baby sister's amusement. Gensokyo was a young world back then, about 400 years old, and Shizuha herself was barely 60 years old. (mind you, this is very young for a goddess) Minoriko was only 10 years old, thus still an infant. As Shizuha made the leaves dance, swirl and glide around, Minoriko happily laughed. Every time she tried to grab hold of a leaf, Shizuha swirled it upwards, out of her reach, causing Minoriko to break out in an excited giggle. Shizuha proudly smiled at her sister._

_- Mino- chan, open your hand, please, she said to Minoriko._

_The young goddess did what her sister told her to and she opened her hand with her palm facing upwards. As a single maple leaf came gliding down, Shizuha made the leaf land and spin around in Minoriko's palm. She got overjoyed about having a moving leaf in her palm and laughed loudly. Shizuha laughed with her and petted her on the head._

_- We will be big one day, Mino- chan, she mumbled. I know it._

_A more recent memory popped up. _

_About 422 years later. This time, Shizuha had her hands on her hips, looked up to the sky and proudly laughed at her leaf turning ability, as all the leaves spun around her in what one could refer to as a small whirlwind. Minoriko had just arrived to see her sister's little display. Shizuha noticed her and gave her a boastful smile._

_- Well? What do you think, Imouto- sama? She snickered. I've gotten much better, eh?_

_- Onee, you don't have to use that honorific when talking to me, Minoriko said gently._

_Shizuha gave her a surprised look._

_- Why not? You're the one who's mostly worshipped by the humans. That gives you a higher status, right?_

_- I don't think of it that way. It doesn't matter how much the humans worship me. Nothing will change the fact that you are my sister and I will always look up to you as my sister._

_Shizuha's surprise changed into a touched smile and she gave Minoriko a pat on the head._

_- I told you that we would be big shots one day, didn't I? Who would've thought that it would only happen to one of us?_

_She turned around, spreading her arms out._

_- But as long as I can make these beautiful leaves spin, I can feel superior, right? At least for a little while, right?_

_Getting Minoriko's silent approval, she kept making the leaves swirl, twist and turn as they glided towards the ground._

_Another memory._

_This one taking place about 200 years ago. The fall was almost over, and a loud fight was going on between the sisters. Minoriko stared angrily at her older sister._

_- Why would you say that I'm boastful? She 're SO unfair! You're just jealous because I get more praise than you!_

_- See? Shizuha snarled. That's exactly what I meant! Just now, you brought up your oh- so- superior significance to make me seem like the bad guy! That's just like you!_

_- What exactly do you want me to do? Minoriko exclaimed._

_- I want to be recognized! I want you, at least, to recognize me! Shizuha hissed. This fame of yours is going over your head. You rarely show me any respect anymore! I thought you looked up to me as a sister?_

_- Well, maybe that was back when I was too stupid to understand what good it really is to turn leaves around in comparison to actually do something! Minoriko yelled. _

_Shizuha gasped as Minoriko realized what she had just said. An awkward silence dominated over both of them for a few seconds. Then Shizuha opened her mouth._

_- Like you are so much better! She screamed at the top of her lungs. Yeah, aren't you the greatest person in the world! Thanks for reminding me of how useless I am! You little brat!_

_She turned around and ran away from Minoriko, who stood frozen to the spot, staring after her._

A sudden reaction brought Shizuha back to reality. She thought about the memories that she has just remembered again.

_We will be big one day, Mino-chan. I promise._

- Well, that certainly came true for one of us, at least, Shizuha mumbled.

She suddenly noticed that she was trembling. But she wasn't sure of why.

_As long as I can make these beautiful leaves spin, I can feel superior, right?_

- ...Can I still feel like that? Shizuha said to herself, a little louder this time. Is it okay, Minoriko?

She heard that her voice was trembling, as well, and she hugged her legs tightly to stop it. In vain, sadly. Shizuha thought extra hard about the last memory.

- How...could I've forgotten that...that fight ever happened? She asked herself. It was 200 years ago! When could I've forgotten it? Why did I forget it? Does...

She was unable to control her shaking body now.

- Does she still remember it? She mumbled, and for the first time in a very long time, she felt an emotion.

Worry. Worry and guilt. She breathed slowly, thinking about the last thing she said before running off after their fight all those years ago.

_Thanks for reminding me of how useless I am!_

Shizuha manage to force a smile on her face, even if it wasn't a happy smile that looked more like a grin.

- Maybe...maybe she did a good thing in reminding me of it. Even if it sort of was in vain, since I forgot about it.

She opened her left hand and looked at it. What she saw was just what she had suspected to see. She had gotten a feeling about it for quite a while now, and this confirmed her suspicions.

She was turning transparent.

- A...ahahaha...

A dry, emotionless laugh rose from her throat.

- I'm losing faith...The humans are starting to forget about me. Though I am surprised this hasn't happened sooner. Forgetting about me...Maybe it's for the best...

Her throat and mouth started to feel dry.

- Because...from what I've heard...I am...the Symbol of Loneliness and Death..., she continued.

She noticed that something warm started flowing down her cheeks.

- Loneliness...and Death...Lonely I shall be...and Dead...I shall become...

The emptiness she had felt earlier now turned into a giant wave of sorrow and she started crying. Her loud, sad cries echoed over the river. Tears rapidly streamed down her cheeks and she was shaking violently. There were various reasons for her crying: Fear over the fact that she would gradually become transparent and disappear; Shame for forgetting such important conversations with her sister; Sorrow about being forgotten. She cried for a long time until she had no tears left. Even though the sadness wouldn't leave. She buried her head in her knees and closed her eyes again.

- Shizuha!

A familliar voice made Shizuha look up from her knees. It was Minoriko, looking as excited as ever, but, surprisingly, looking a little worried at the same time. The goddess rushed towards her sister.

- There you are! She panted. I've been looking all over for you! And unless you've ever had two similar feet, you don't know how hard it is to run with them.

- Then why didn't you fly? Shizuha mumbled, wiping away a tear that had insisted on sticking to the corner of her eye.

- That's beside the point! Minoriko stated. You've been here for all this time?

Shizuha nodded.

- Thought so, Minoriko smiled. You wouldn't be one to move from a spot once you've chosen it, right? Anyway, come here, I've got something to show you.

She reached out for Shizuha's hand, grabbed it and pulled her sister up.

- Ah, not so fast! Shizuha exclaimed. My feet are pretty numb.

She had completely forgotten about her feet, which she had kept in the water ever since she had arrived. They were very cold and numb after all that time.

- Silly! Minoriko giggled. You dipped your feet in the water and forgot to pull them up? Why did you stick them in the water in the first place?

Shizuha didn't answer, she just ran with her sister the best that she could.

"She's really in high spirits today! I wonder what she's up to...", she thought as Minoriko led her down the mountain.

- Where are we going? Shizuha asked after a while.

- To a place where you can show the use of your ability, Minoriko replied.

Hearing this made Shizuha surprised, to say the least.

- Eh? But...what about that thing you said..., Shizuha started, but she interrupted herself. If Minoriko remembered the incident, she could get angry again, and she didn't want to ruin her mood. Minoriko turned to her with an innocent smile.

- I have no idea what you're talking about. Come on, we'll be there in no time!

As they came out of the forest that covered the lower parts of the mountain, Shizuha got a better look at the direction Minoriko were taking her. They headed for Misty Lake and followed the river from there.

- You can see our destination now! Minoriko said after a while.

As Shizuha looked up, she couldn't believe her eyes. Minoriko was pointing at...

- That's the Human Village! Minoriko, what are you...

- Hehe~ You'll see~, Minoriko hummed as she dragged the now slightly confused Shizuha with her.

There really was a ruckus in the Human Village, since it was the Harvest Festival. Adults stood chatting with each other or dancing, children were running around playing tag, cheerful music was playing and the air was filled with a smell of roasted potatoes and apples. As Minoriko led her through the crowds, Shizuha noticed that a lot of people looked up from their conversations and stared at her. She started feeling uncomfortable. Why in the world had Minoriko brought her here?

Minoriko made it to the center of the village and got up on a stage that was standing there. She cleared her throat and clapped her hands, attracting the attention towards her. People stopped talking, the children stopped playing and the music was silenced. A few seconds of silence fell over everyone.

- There! Minoriko said. Now that I've got your attention, let me say that this festival is just as magnificent as last year's, and the years before that. Thank you all very much for attending this year!

Everyone started clapping their hands, and Shizuha nervously started to wonder if Minoriko brought her here to brag about the humans' faith in her. Minoriko soon raised her hand into the air, and the applauding stopped.

- Well, I have a very special guest here this year! She continued. She's been my best friend for as far as I can remember and she means a lot to me. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce...

She grabbed Shizuha's arm and pulled her up on the stage.

- ...my dear older sister, the Goddess of Turning Leaves, Shizuha! She proudly declared.

A surprised mumble spread through the crowd, and Shizuha felt like her entire face was burning. At the same time, she felt surprisingly happy. To be seen by so many people made her feel euphoric, and she even managed a happy smile for the first time in a very long time.

But as she heard some of the mumbling, she suddenly felt cold again.

- Goddess of Turning Leaves?

- Never heard of her before...

- ...The Symbol of Loneliness and Death...

- ...turning leaves? What's that good for...

As Shizuha's mood sank, she started trembling again. No wonder she was losing faith! Few people knew she exsisted, and those who did know about it only saw her as an awful symbol.

She suddenly noticed that Minoriko stood next to her with her arm around her shoulders. Her smile was gone, and she looked upset.

- Shame on you! She scowled. How _dare_ you talk like that about my sister!

Shizuha's mood changed again, now from ashamed to surprised. She had never heard Minoriko stand up to her in that way before!

- Shizuha has been by my side since the day I was born! Minoriko continued. And for all these years, she's been neglected because of her ability. Even I once was foolish enough to think that it wasn't for any good. But no matter what we've been through, no matter how blinded by fame I've been, no matter how many times we've been arguing about everything, I've never forgotten that she's my sister, and I'll never forget it, either. And tonight, I'll show you what my sister can do!

She suddenly turned around and went to the other side of the stage. There, she bent down behind it and soon came up again, carrying a pile of beautiful maple leaves. She walked up to Shizuha, who looked at her, still surprised.

- They're all yours, Onee! She said, now with a hint of a smile on her lips again. Orchestrate your little show again, and show them these leaves in their full splendor!

As she said this, she threw all the leaves into the air. Shizuha stood frozen to the spot at first, staring at the leaves as they slowly slid down towards the ground. She couldn't believe that Minoriko had gathered these leaves for her, neither did she really grasp the fact that she had, in fact, been called Onee for the first time in over 400 years. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Very well, Minoriko. I'll show them what I can do, for your sake. I'll bring on the most spectacular show I've ever done!"

She stretched her arms out and span around. As she did this, all the leaves span with her. She took a few small steps to he left and orchestrated the leaves' movements with her fingers as she continued spinning.

Everyone watching her was mesmerized by her dance. They had forgotten how beautiful the turning leaves were, but now, when they saw the leaves dancing with the goddess, they realized what they had been missing.

After a while, Shizuha stopped dancing, lowered her arms and bowed to her audience as the leaves fell down around her like confetti. Another moment of silence dominated over everyone. But soon, someone started applauding, and more and more people joined the applause until it was heard as a large roar from the crowd. Shizuha gave everyone an exhausted smile. She felt Minoriko hugging her from the side.

- See, everyone? She giggled. My sister can make the leaves turn more beautifully than anyone, and her displays are one of the best things about fall. Please don't forget that, and remember us as The Rulers of Fall! Thank you, everyone, and let the festivities continue!

Shizuha and Minoriko bowed to them, and they recieved another round of applause came from the humans.

A short while later, the sisters sat on the edge of the stage, looking at all the partying humans. Shizuha turned to her sister.

- ...Thank you..., she mumbled. But why did you do all this...for me...all of a sudden?

- See it as an apology for something I was too stupid to realize many years ago, Minoriko replied and looked Shizuha in the eyes. Shizuha saw something that looked like regret reflecting in her eyes.

- I'm not sure if you remember it or not, Minoriko continued. Maybe you do, or maybe you don't, but if you could forgive an old idiot for being so disrespectful and full of herself that one time...

Shizuha blinked. It seemed like Minoriko remembered, after all. She reached out for Minoriko and gave her a hug.

-...No matter what has happened, I'll forgive you, she whispered.

Minoriko responded with tightly hugging her back. She noticed that she could see the outlines of her hand through her older sister's body.

- Onee..., she mumbled.

- Don't worry about it, Shizuha answered. Thanks to you, I'll get some praise from the humans, and then, I'll be myself in no time. Don't you-

- Promise that you never leave me, Minoriko whispered. Never, ever leave me behind. Please...

Shizuha gave her sister a motherly smile and placed a hand on her head.

- Of course I won't...Imouto- sama...

* * *

There, it's finished. I'm sorry that it became a bit long for a one- shot, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!

Oh, and what Minoriko meant with "two similar feet" was that her character portrait in Mountain of Faith shows that her right foot is the same as her left foot, since ZUN apparently likened her to a scarecrow. So there.


End file.
